The Usurper's Curse
by DimensionTraveler23
Summary: Little Mermaid I/II AU. Alternate Melody. Quite a few OCs. Family, friendship, drama, horror, pain, romance, angst, and much more. General question: What happens if Ursula won?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my viewers! This is another AU story of the Little Mermaid, whoop-do! There will be general things; drama, romance, horror, survival, pain, comfort and much more. There will be quite some inter-species intimacy, mpreg, politics, war, magic. There will be some character deaths as well, sorry to say. **

**But in all, this story will be very interesting for all of you, my dear viewers. One of my new writer friends, **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, **has requested for me to write this, and of course, I accepted! Her/his remarkable ideas has convinced me of that. So, please enjoy, and review if you can. -Traveler.**

* * *

It's a beautiful day in the region of Denmark. The flowers are blooming, the seagulls are flocking around the docks near the town, and the people are socializing.

The ocean is calm and wonderfully peaceful, the beaches unspoiled, and the cliffs lush and plentiful. In all, it's a serene moment until the atmosphere became interrupted by the gleeful laughter of children who's jumping and playing around the seaside stairs leading from the castle upon the coast of Denmark.

Five young teenagers are enjoying the warm sunshine, the cool depths of the shallows as they swam with legs or tails. They are the offspring of the royals who is living in the castle.

The eldest one being 14 years old, he is tan-skinned, having dark brown hair, and dark blue eyes. His name is Blake, and he's floating in the shallows, his dark blue/ocean blue seahorse tail flexing every few minutes.

The second eldest is a 13 years old girl, being pale-skinned, having black hair, and teal eyes. Her name is Cora, and she's sitting on the last step, her plum pink bra contrasting with her mermaid light pink tail. Her plum pink fins are dipping in the cool water.

Cora's 13 years old fraternal twin sister, Anika, she is peach tan-skinned, having very light brown hair, and ice blue eyes. She's resting her arms upon the last step, talking to Cora. Her sky blue bra is contrasting with her dark blue/sea blue shark tail which is twitching sideways under the water.

Their cousins who's human at the time, are scrambling down to jump off the last stair on the other side; 12 years old Roland, tan-skinned, and he has blonde hair, dark green eyes. He's wearing gray swim shorts with a red band on top.

And there's 11 years old Tara, pale-skinned, and she has light red hair, ice blue eyes. She's wearing a dark teal bra top and shorts.

They are all the grandchildren of the retired King Eric and Queen Ariel. Blake, Cora, and Anika are the three children of Melody, Eric and Ariel's eldest while Roland and Tara are the children of Flanders, Melody's younger brother.

Anyhow, they were talking about how they were figuring to get whatever for Mother's Day, and the twin sisters were disagreeing loudly. Cora grumbled, "A conch shell's perfect for her! What were you thinking, I mean, a seashell necklace! That's tacky, even for you!".

Anika snorted, "Conch shell? That's way too fancy! Mom deserves something simpler than that!". Blake looked bored by the argument as Roland whispered to him, "And I thought Tara's gift was fancy.".

Blake shrugged lightly, "Mom likes flowers, so I got a real good book about exotic flowers. Took weeks of travel for that as I had to ask for help with the papers.".

Roland smiled softly, "Not bad. I had to ask Great-Aunt Attina and Uncle Rafferty for help with my gift. It's real pretty with the crystals from Zelavia.". Blake nodded approvingly, "Sounds awesome. My sisters are being dramatic.".

Cora and Anika looked at him with glares, "We're not being dramatic!", before looking at each other in surprise before laughing. As they laughed, a voice sounded out from above, "You haven't seen my sisters, Aquata and Arista when they were your age, and they were about perhaps a midge more dramatic than you two.".

The children looked up to see a spry, yet elderly Ariel strolling down the stairs with Eric behind her. "Grandma Ariel! Grandpa Eric!", they all greeted happily. Cora then asked, "Really? They were more dramatic than me and Anika?".

Ariel laughed gently, "Granted, it was about silly things like borrowing pillows, brushes, and even Mr. Fuzzfinkle the stuffed seahorse doll, but it was entertainment for the rest of us girls.".

Anika glanced at Cora, "We were pretty much dramatic just now, huh?". Cora smiled, "Sorry I called your idea tacky. It would work splendid if you find different shades of shells. Mom really likes red and pink.".

Anika grinned, "And the conch shell ain't that fancy. It's the perfect amount of sparkly. Maybe a silver one to contrast with Mom's hair.". Cora giggled, "That works!".

Eric chuckled lightly, "Trying to plan what to get for your mothers next week, yes?". Blake nodded, "Pretty much, Grandpa. It's literally next Monday, and we only have three days left! I and the cousins got what we got, but like you probably think, the girls here are still trying to search around.".

Ariel sighed, "Three days goes faster than you think.". Tara nodded, "We know, Grandma, you told us so many times how you got to be human and meet Grandpa Eric again!".

Eric raised an eyebrow, "How about after? Have we told you how Melody has her octopus/shark mermaid forms?". Roland gasped, "No, you haven't told us that story! Can we hear it, please?". Five pairs of eyes became puppy-eyed, wide and pleading as they stared at Ariel and Eric.

Ariel and Eric looked at each other with the well-known signals of a long-lived couple, and Ariel then sat down upon a step with Eric's help. "Well, as you know before, my dear old friends had crashed into the ship wedding between Eric and that wicked witch, Ursula. You probably think that we had defeated Ursula and we had our happily after ever, but you're wrong.".

Eric then spoke up, "This will take most of the day to tell. Are you sure you're ready to hear this?". The children chorused together, "Yes!".

Eric then laughed warmly, and tapped his chin in thought, "Let's see here, it all started 40, 42 years ago?". Ariel gently reminded him with a slightly teasing smile, "Last month, we had Melody's birthday, remember?".

Eric nodded with recognizance, "Oh, yes, now, it's 43 years ago, and it all started with my intention to save Ariel, and the trouble began with that damn harpoon.". _It was not long after sunset, and perhaps 2 or 3 furlongs from here, under the sea, is where it all began..._


	2. Chapter 2

(Eric's P.O.V.) - 43 years ago -

Taking a deep breath as I saw the glow through the water, I then dived with the harpoon in hand, and I swam a great deal before I saw Ariel launching at the monster, shouting, "You monster!" after staring upon something small on the sea floor.

The water stung my eyes like usual, but that doesn't stop me from launching the harpoon at the grotesque monster who's threatening my Ariel at point with some glowing fork thingy. It sliced the monster's arm, hearing a shrill yell of pain, landing so close near Ariel as I saw the monster glaring at me.

I turned around to swim upwards as I heard Ariel's shout to warn me, and I heard the monster shout something, and I surfaced quickly, panting for fresh air as I reached for my boat, leaning up when I felt something grab me and pull me under the water.

I struggled against what appears to be a pair of eels, and through stinging eyes, I saw flashes of color, and I heard screeches of pain. Soon, I was let go, and my lungs screamed for air as before, turning sideways to see Ariel yanking on the monster's head, and something blasted from the glowing fork.

It missed the eels, and my lungs screamed harder, so I had to get up to the surface when suddenly, I was enveloped in a transparent white bubble. It felt like the surface, yet I remained under the water.

I struggled to hold in my breath, but I broke down, opening my mouth. I waited for the water to come into my lungs and drown me, but I was literally breathing well and alive!

The bubble around me was dragged down to the monster who was holding Ariel in a bubble as well, and Ariel screamed for me, "Eric!". The monster snarled, "Shut it, brat. He's breathing as you can see!".

Ariel glared at the monster who rather looks like a largely obese octopus woman, "You will pay for this, Ursula!". I don't know how she's a mermaid and talking again, but I don't care as long as she's real and alive in front of me.

Ursula the octopus woman laughed wickedly, "I have the trident, princess, and there's nothing you can do about it! I am the ruler of the seas now!". I gasped in shock. A princess?!

"I am so sorry, Eric...I just wanted to see you again...", Ariel spoke quietly, looking ashamed. Did she hear me? I wanted to reach her, hold her in my arms again, but the bubble stopped that.

"You saved me before, Ariel...It doesn't matter if you're a mermaid princess or not. I cannot lose you again, for I love you, Ariel.", I spoke strongly, barely noticing Ursula swimming away to a nearby spot, and checking on the eels

Ariel sobbed, "It's all my fault! I bought Daddy into this, and now you're trapped...". Even in her upset state, she looked beautiful as she always is. Somehow, her enchanting figure is looking even more perfect with her glistening, glorious tail and fins.

Even the color is perfect; kelp green for the tail, and transparent sea green for the fins. I exhaled softly, "Ariel, everything will work out. We have to get out of here.". Ariel shook her head, "No, she got Daddy's Trident, and she's the ruler, the Queen of the seas...She's a witch, Eric, she knows dark magic!".

I blinked in surprise, "Wait, wait, are you saying that your father is the King of the merpeople?". Having heard stories about King Triton and his trident from sailors and merchants, I am truly believing it now as Ariel's a mermaid in front of me.

Ariel looked pained, "She's got Daddy...". She looked over at something, and I looked over to see a small creature looking pitifully sad and staring at us as it moaned... I spoke quietly, "That creature's your father?".

Ariel nodded, "He gave his soul in place for me...It should have been me...". I widened my eyes, "Ariel...I...", not wanting to see her cry out in anguish, but then Ursula came back with the eels circling around so creepily around her, their fangs gleaming in wicked smiles.

"Well, well, you lovebirds sure like to talk, especially with prissy brat here having her voice back, but no more. For that attempt on attacking me, I believe you deserve some punishment, and with your girl to watch by force, oh, yes, sounds much more delicious. This will hurt...a lot.", Ursula cackled thoughtfully with a sick grin.

She moved and aimed the Trident at me as I heard Ariel's shouts of horror, "No, no, don't kill him!". The golden beam came like lightning, hit me all over. I felt unbearable heat, and I screamed out in pain as bones broke in me, shifting while my heart, my lungs, all my inner system tightened like I couldn't breathe at the same time.

I barely heard the hell-raising screams as I blacked out, feeling like I fell over. I came to, groaning lightly as I opened my eyes, feeling something tap on me. I blinked in confusion as I saw Ariel holding into something front of me, and I moved slightly, froze as I somehow moved the thing in front of me.

I sniffed, and I took in the smell of salt, flowers, and something familiar yet I couldn't name it, and Ariel sobbed lightly in front of me, her hands shaking, "Why did you change him into a shark?". I startled at that, and was to ask in confusion when a whimper came out of me.

I froze at that. Did I do that? I sniffed again, and realized what Ariel was touching upon me, it was my nose, or rather, my snout with nostrils! Ursula came into sight, and I blinked in surprise. Ariel and Ursula seemed clearer than before, and Ariel was on my right side while Ursula was on the left side.

Ursula chuckled lightly in amusement, "Your father often said that humans are spineless, savage, barbarian harpooning fish eaters, am I right? Sharks are similar in that point as well; mindless, bloodthirsty, savage barbarians. However, your prince is keeping his mind and attitude intact, but instincts, well, I cannot do a thing about that.".

She changed me into a shark...Gods...Ariel was forced to watch the whole thing...Myself contracting in pain from the bones breaking and shifting...I tried to comfort her, nudging her as I tried to talk, but another whimper of a growl came out of me.

"And of course, he's like how you were without your voice; gestures, body language, eye contact. And there's no contract or true love's kiss to break from his current form. He's permanently cursed, forever to be a shark.", Ursula cackled lowly with a smirk.

"Now, let's get going. Atlantica's waiting for me!", she grinned wickedly as one of her tentacles whipped around Ariel who shrieked out in fright. I started to swim to her, but lost balance!

"Eric, you're a shark! Move your tail side to side!", Ariel yelled out to me. Right, I am a shark... I took her words to heart, and slowly began to learn how to swim the shark way, and I couldn't dare to attack Ursula, not with the Trident dangerously close to Ariel who's completely immobile in Ursula's clenches.

And I thought I had seen everything up on the surface, but this is way bigger than I thought. Dark Magic, mermaids, sea witches...Yes, much bigger than I had ever imagined.


	3. Chapter 3

(Ariel's P.O.V.)

The journey to Atlantica was shorter than I had wished, and it was painful to see Daddy clenched in one of the eels' tails, not even encumbered by the extra weight at all, but on the other fin, it was horrible to see Eric looking so lost in that cursed shark body...

The upper-side of his body is inky black just like his hair used to be, and the underside is cream, just like his old shirt. His eyes are the same, icy blue, just a slightly eye shape. I knew he was tall compared to me before this happened, but now horizontally, he's as big as Daddy used to be.

Gods, I was horrified and shocked when I was forced to watch the painful, bone-shifting change inside him. His screams...How I wished that Ursula only took his voice like she did to me...But I knew better by now. She entirely wanted her victims to be miserable...These polyps back at that lair of hers...Helpless, miserable...

Granted that Ursula wanted to be ruler of the seven seas, causing chaos and misery must be a piece of kelp to her by now...What will she do to my home...the people...no...my sisters? Daddy was right...There was a reason why Ursula was banished years ago...

"Why the long face, princess? We're finally here!", chortled Ursula, and I looked up to see Atlantica, and for some reason, it looked smaller than I remembered, or maybe I was comparing it to Eric's kingdom up above on the surface.

My heart slammed against my chest painfully as I locked eyes upon my beloved home, the palace in the distance, and I glared at Ursula, "Why did my father banish you?". She looked a bit taken back, "He didn't tell you?".

"I was told that dark magic was dangerous, and that the only one who did dark magic was you, and you were banished to the badlands beyond Atlantica's borders by force...", I said as a matter of fact, and Ursula nodded in thought, "I see. Looks like Daddy didn't tell you the whole truth, hmm?".

I sighed heavily, "He got overprotective over me since last year's fiasco...I understood why he hated humans even before Mom's...death, but that didn't explain how. And since I heard quite some information in most gossip, thanks to my sisters, I found out that you were one of the main causes about how he came to hate humans...".

Ursula looked impressed for a few seconds, "Maybe you aren't that naive as I have thought. Alright then, how much do you know about your mother?".

I blinked in surprise, "Apart from the fact that I nearly look like her, and that she loved to sing, played games with me and my sisters, and enjoyed the Cove quite a lot, no, not really much...". Ursula nodded lightly, "Well, you remember my recent human form?".

I nodded, "You called yourself Vanessa.". Ursula now looked painfully angry, "Your father said that it was a accident, but he killed her! Vanessa was your mother's lady-in-waiting... I was just a normal mermaid princess, loving life in the Court as I was Triton's sister.".

I blinked in shock as I knew the culture by heart, and remembered something in one of the history books, "Grandfather made the law that only a princess of any kingdom can marry a royal, never a noble or commoner...".

Ursula looked rightfully morose, "Being the lady-in-waiting of Athena, Vanessa...She fell in love with me, and so vice versa...". I then summarized, "Vanessa was curious about the human world, wasn't she?".

Ursula chuckled bitterly, "Oh, she asked Triton if he can change her into a human, but he refused, saying that it was too dangerous up there...I wanted Vanessa to be happy, so I scoured the library desperately between duties. Nothing, so I ventured out there to the ship graveyard just like you did, princess. And there, I found dark magic in only one book.".

I widened my eyes, "You changed Vanessa to human, didn't you?". Ursula grinned, "Yes, I did. However, it wasn't strong enough to last the whole day, so she had to return to the sea, sad yet beaming...She was so excited, telling me about what she had seen up there...Of course, it was growing dark, and she realized that she has to keep our relationship secret still, hiding it from Athena and Triton as before.".

I gasped in realization, "She was asking you to come with her to the surface together, so you won't have to hide your relationship...but you were seen?". Ursula growled fiercely, "Being friends with Vanessa, Athena was worried about Vanessa, and she saw the first transformation. I presumed that she was unreasonably horrified, and she told Triton...".

I was horrified, "The trident...", remembering Daddy's temper, and Ursula now looked angry, "He killed her! My love of my life, gone forever! From that moment when he banished me and changed me into a Cecilian, I vowed revenge!".

"You were using me to get to Daddy.", I whispered in shock and terror. Ursula cackled lowly, "Smart girl. But enough talking. Atlantica is awaiting us!". She then tugged me further as she swam on, and I glanced to see Eric following us with a tense, conflicted look in his eyes. I tried to smile as to convince him that I am fine, but he didn't seem convinced, only giving me a barely understandable gesture.

It broke my heart when I saw the people looking horrified, confused, shocked, and I was more ashamed than I could ever remember, realizing that they knew I was the rebellious, headstrong one of the family, and I brought this to them.

The guards were so brave, but when they saw the trident and the crown, they surrendered...The palace...the screams of the servants and nobles when they saw Eric...I never dreamed of seeing Eric hurt by a simple reaction like that until now...

We got to the throne room, and I saw Daddy being put down on the floor, moaning pitifully in protest as he saw Ursula upon the throne. The eels snarled at him, but Eric moved forward, snapping at the eels with a vicious growl as he hovered above Daddy as if he's protecting him.

I smiled weakly as I saw the real Eric for a moment, blinking as I then saw him as a shark the next moment. My sisters all came in, and they screamed in horror as they saw me in Ursula's tentacles, "Ariel!".

"Swim, get out of here before she gets you!", I yelled out to them. They turned around to swim off, but they were blocked off by the eels who sneered and cackled wickedly. Ursula laughed loudly, "Time to dethrone the entire family! Perhaps you'd like to join your father?".

She aimed the trident at my sisters as I screamed in horror, seeing the familiar whirlpool of power, "No, Attina, Arista, Aquata, Andrina, Adella, Alana!". But just like my father, my sisters are all transformed into helpless, weak polyps. The sight broke my heart, but when I heard Ursula chuckling like it was funny, I was furious, no, furiously angry.

"Shut up, SHUT UP! YOU ARE A BITCH OF A MONSTER!", I screamed at her, and when I stopped, panting heavily, there was a hard, pissed off look in her eyes, and I paled, realizing that I just had screamed at her.

She growled out, "Bitch of a monster, you say?". Then her eyes lit up, and she smiled wickedly as if she thought of something marvelously evil. "Let's see if the crowd will like your new looks when I am done with you.".

She got off the throne, and zapped a beam from the trident to Eric and Daddy, forming a pair of coral cells around them, "There, so you don't interrupt me, princey.". Eric growled lowly with a huff as Ursula turned to my sisters, doing the same thing to them, jailing them up in extra coral cells.

She then lifted the cages with the trident, leveraging them as she swam out of the throne room, with myself still in her tentacles. The eel brothers followed us from behind. There was a reasonable crowd outside the palace, and they were backing off in fear and terror when they saw Ursula.

She called out, "As you may have heard by now, I am now queen of this city, the ruler of the seven seas, and this is all thanks to your dear old Princess Ariel here. You shall know the full story soon enough after I enforce an special curse she shan't forget from now.".

Suddenly, she pushed me forcefully into the clearing before the crowd, and before I can even move my tail to face her, I saw the familiar beam, and it came into me. I screamed out in pain as my tail split open, so much painful compared to my first transformation, and I felt a hot tingling all over my skin as well before I blacked out, barely hearing numerous screams and a roaring sound.


	4. Chapter 4

(No P.O.V.)

Eric was mentally tortured by the sight of his love changing with the sound of bones breaking, her screams forever branded in his memory. He roared repeatedly, ramming into the cage desperately, but the coral itself was unbreakable, thanks to Ursula.

The crowd was both horrified and scared of the curse enforcing upon Ariel, and of Eric respectively. When the light vanished, there was plenty of shocked gasps all around, and Eric's heart broke when he saw Ariel, and Ursula nearby.

Ursula is now slim, looking like a normal mermaid for she had a black seashell bra, a purplish-black tail with purple fins, and having tan skin as well. But Ariel...Her skin is a kelp green tone, dark green lips, and her beautiful tail was gone, for in place is a dark purple octopus half with light purple suckers on the tentacles themselves.

Yet, for some reason, Ursula and Ariel's hair and eyes wasn't traded, for Ursula's still gray-eyed, and white-haired, and Ariel's still blue-eyed, and red-haired. Despite the overall appearance, Eric knew that Ariel's still beautiful as he loves her.

Ariel woke up soon enough, finding out to her horror that she had been changed, cursed to be a Cecilian forever! She was taken back by the looks of her own people, no, her former people; the stares, the horror, and the shock.

She was then jailed up in another created coral cell, and Ursula was still creepy, even in her mermaid form as she then explained about the others jailed up, omitting the truth here and there. She then threatened to kill them all if the people dared to rebel against her.

The people didn't do anything at all; too scared to go against the new ruler of the seven seas, and afraid of her power, even if she's normal, she's dangerous with the trident as it was proved with Ariel's transformation.

Ursula then told her pets, the eel boys to stay in the city, and patrol around while she heads to her old lair to put all her present victims into prison properly without need of the trident. With a request from one of the boys, Ursula slightly updated the boys by giving them the will to use electric shock by force to scare the people properly, thanks to being part electric eel now.

Ursula then left Atlantica, holding the Trident up tightly in her hands as she leveraged the coral cells, and after a while, they arrived at the old lair, and Ursula then put all coral cells in various spots, especially Ariel and Eric.

The couple was front of each other, but so apart from one another across the room, unable to reach out for comfort by touch. Ursula was delighted to see them miserable already, and said that the boys will be around for feeding time at high noon each day, punishing all of them with meager food, enough not to starve, but enough for them to be miserable always.

Ursula then was never seen since she left the old lair, not wanting to spend another moment in the place she was slaving away in. Ariel and Eric tried to get out, but like before as Eric had observed, it was impossible to get out of the unbreakable cells.

After a week or so, Ariel broke down in a temper tantrum, lashing out with her new tentacles, and she knocked down some shelves nearby through the bars. There must have been a button or something because one of the items from the shelves knocked against the wall, and a hidden hole was revealed, and a book was inside.

She reached out with a tentacle, testing it out with muscles she didn't realize until now as she was pretty much sullen, sitting in a corner while talking out loud, desperately wishing to hear Eric's voice again, not his shark sounds.

After she succeeded in grabbing the secret book, she realized that this was the book that Ursula had found in the ship graveyard, and after some intense talking with Eric who was admittedly hesitant to see Ariel involved with dark magic despite looking better and happier since she had been jailed up, Eric knew that they had no choice.

And so, Ariel began her self-teaching in being the second one to experience dark magic, and always careful not to overexert herself, thanks to Eric's supervision. The others were concerned, but with polyp communication between them, Triton knew that his youngest daughter just could be their salvation.


	5. Chapter 5

(Eric's P.O.V.) -About 3 weeks later-

I sighed lightly as I swam around in the tight space of my cage, glancing at the nearest prisoner, Arista, one of Ariel's sisters. She moaned lightly as she looked over across the room, and I looked over to see Ariel trying to make something, and curious, I swam to the front part of my cage, growling lightly.

Ariel slightly looked up to see me, and she called out, "Trying to make a invulnerable fireball again. Today, it will work!". I frowned slightly, nervous about this time. She had tried this spell like 10 times this week! And last time, the fireball went out of control, and it nearly demolished that vanity desk...Okay, I was glad to see it burning for a moment before the fireball dimmed out, thanks to not being invulnerable enough.

She's incredibly stubborn yet she knows how to give in with careful consideration and convincing from myself. I am so in love with her. She's sassy too, back-talking at the eels who comes in at high noon with the meal of the day. She had succeeded with a witch's ladder, attempted with a spell jar, and practiced chanting for several spells before working on one or two spells a week.

She succeeded with a light spell the first week. I was freaked out by the darkness and the sounds of the hot spots when there was no moon, but with the light spell, it helped us out to sleep easier at night. And last week, she succeeded with a minor healing spell after I was singed by one of the damn eels on the tail when I was distracted with Ariel being sassy with the other eel.

She was furious at how I had become hurt, and after some intense 'talking' with me and the others, we all agreed that we had get out of here somehow. So, that's why she has been trying with the fireball spell as coral can be burned by fire.

She has been practicing for a hour now after mediating the hour before. Observing the light in the seams between the lair walls, it looked like mid-morning, maybe a hour and a half before the eels' communal visit. I then heard the moaning from the hallway; the rest of the polyps, and it was louder than usual.

I furrowed my eyes warily, and growled loud to grab Ariel's attention, and she looked up in alarm. I gestured at the hallway, and she quickly hid the book underneath herself. A bit disarming, but it works. I picked up voices.

"You stand guard, Flounder, okay, mon?", replied a stern, male voice. A young, nervous voice replied, "Sure, Sebastian. Just be fast about it. I don't wanna be eaten!".

The older voice, Sebastian snorted loudly, "Did you forget that the shark is Eric, Ariel's loverboy?". Flounder sounded like he was sheepish as he spoke back, "Can you blame me? I was literally a shark's prey last time!".

Sebastian sighed loudly as if he heard this before, "Just watch out. I'll be back.". The moaning from the polyps became louder, and I kept my eyes upon the kelp entrance, and only a moment later, I saw a small red crab come in.

Ariel called out, "Sebastian! You're alive!". Sebastian looked relieved as he swam faster, "Oh, Ariel, I thought you were done for! And oh, King Triton, your majesty! You're here too!".

Ariel replied, "We're all here. Sebastian, get Daddy out quickly!". Sebastian looked shocked, "But what about you?". Ariel looked determinedly focused, "I think I got it now.". I saw the spark of life in her eyes, and I smiled widely as I knew Sebastian was the final piece to unlock her block on this.

Ariel took a deep breath, looked at me, and I nodded with a wink. She smiled widely, and swam closer to the front of her cage, and chanted lowly and clearly. I exhaled slowly with awe and pride as a fireball came, and Ariel quickly went for the lock, burning it with the fireball.

I roared in joy as I saw the lock crumble away, and the door came free, enabling Ariel to swim out, the book in one of her tentacles. Sebastian weakly spoke, "You did magic?". I looked over to see Sebastian swimming over with King Triton on his shell.

Ariel nodded, "Daddy actually understands why I am doing this. Go get out the others, I have to get Eric!". She swam over, and I swam the closest I can with the bars blocking myself, and I felt the familiar touch of her hand upon my snout.

I purred happily, and Ariel chuckled, "I love you too, Eric. Alright, stay back.". I turned slightly, swimming back some, giving some space for Ariel to work her magic. This time, she was a natural, and burned the lock away quickly this time, opening the door.

I swam out, nuzzling my snout and side of the face into hers, hearing giggles from her, "You're welcome, Eric.". Sebastian swam over, carrying King Triton and now Attina. He's panting heavily, "My claws are getting numb, and I can't carry another one like this!".

Ariel grabbed him gently, caressing her father and sister gently, "It's alright, Sebastian, you've done your best, and I am so tired already.". I growled lightly, and I looked over to my neighbor in prison, Arista, and swam over.

I caught the lock in my jaws, hearing Ariel's question, "Eric, what are you doing?! That would hurt your teeth!". I growled lowly as I opened my mouth all the way, and I heard Sebastian whistle, "I'd not want to be the end of that.".

I then snapped tightly, hearing the lock break, and I roared in pain as a couple of teeth broke out. I shook my head, swimming around, and Ariel placed a hand upon my snout, "Oh, my love, you are so brave to do that.".

I purred lowly, and Ariel smiled warmly, "You've made me happy.". She placed King Triton, Attina, and now Arista upon my back with Sebastian sitting as well to secure their places, and Ariel was about to swim over to one of her sisters' cages when a yellow and blue fish came in as if he's being chased for his life.

"Sebastian, they're coming! They're around the drift right now!", the fish screamed out in fear. Ariel gasped in shock, "Flounder!". Flounder looked at Ariel, and gasped, "Ariel! You're really here!".

Sebastian halted the reunion, "Hold on, the eels are coming?!". Flounder gasped, "Oh, jumping jellyfish! Yes, yes!".

Ariel looked conflicted as she looked at her other sisters, still in prison, and moaning at her. I nudged her, and she looked at me. I gestured at her family members upon me, and she nodded with determination, "We have to escape while they're distracted. We don't have much time now!".

Sebastian groaned, "I can't swim that fast, Ariel.". Flounder shook his head, "You don't have to, Sebastian. It's my turn to be the hero.".

Ariel gasped, "No, Flounder!". Flounder smiled weakly, "You have to go somewhere they can't find you, Ariel. You're the best friend I have ever had, and friends fight for each other.".

Ariel sobbed, and hugged Flounder, "I love you, Flounder. I won't forget you. You're a big fish, not a guppy.". Flounder hugged Ariel back, "Thanks, Ariel. I won't forget ya either. Now get out of here!".

He swam out of the lair, but not without a final look, and a smile at me, "You ain't scary. Take care of Ariel, yeah?". I nodded with a growl. He then left, and I nudged Ariel to get on. She wrapped her tentacles around my backside, minding my fins and tail, the book in her hands as she leaned upon my top fin.

I then swam out, barely hearing Flounder scream and taunt the eels in the distance, and I felt a tap on my snout, hearing Sebastian's voice, "That way, mon. We'll find a safe place in the west.". I growled in affirmation, and I swam up and over the smoking mountains just as I heard a heart-breaking scream and sobs from Ariel.

Sebastian moaned, "No, Flounder...". Even if I am swimming away, I smelled the scent of death, and I realized that the eels have caught Flounder, and he's dead...Flounder, your life is not in vain. You have saved us all...You're the truest hero today.


	6. Chapter 6

(Ariel's P.O.V.) -8 days later-

I sighed again as I heard screams from the resident fish, crustaceans, and etc.. Even during the trip here across the sea, there was repeated judgement everywhere...I almost didn't bother with them as I was grieving for Flounder..

Gods...He gave such a strong spirit in that life-ending chase...When I saw him get electrified by those terrible eels, my heart broke...He really wanted me to be free and safe...Sebastian was right...Flounder was a true friend, a real hero...

Eric and Daddy was really trying to help me by giving comfort and time to listen to my grievances and feelings, and I appreciated it so much. Attina and Arista attempted to help out, but they didn't know Flounder much as I did...Oh, I was sure they knew that Flounder was practically family as he was my best friend.

"Sheesh, you should think they gotcha be used to you by now as we have been here a few hours already.", replied Sebastian as he swam next to me. Eric was ahead of us with Daddy, my sisters atop his back. He's watching out for danger while we are looking around for someplace to live.

I shrugged lightly, "It's okay, Sebastian. We're safe now, very far away from Ursula. Granted, I was scared when we took rest at night during the trip, but with the book and Eric, it's easy to avoid danger. It was a good idea to think about Scotland since you have traveled around with Daddy before...".

Sebastian casually waved a claw, "Mon, these were good times, indeed. And you're right, Eric sure provides security for us all. I mean, he's your prince, but he has been a shark for a while now. We just need to mind his diet, yes?".

I smiled softly, "He knows that, Sebastian. He feels guilty about it, but I told him that he has to live, just not for himself, but for me as well. He loves me so much...". I sighed heavily, "I just need to find a way to help him out. I mean, he clearly misses being human.".

Sebastian patted my shoulder comfortingly, "Don't you worry, young lady. You have helped him out, you freed him from that nasty cage! Look at him. He's looking better than he was on that day, hmm? You just need to practice from that magic book, and no, it's not bad as long as you're using it for good. Ursula decided to use magic for bad, and that's why we call it dark magic, but you're not going to be like her, Ariel, right?".

I shook my head furiously, "No! I am going to use magic for good, and I am not like her at all! She may have taken everything from me for a minute, but I got you, Eric, Daddy, Attina, and Arista, and we're free. Sure, we're exiled from Atlantica as she's queen, but someday, somehow, we will get home, taking Atlantica back!".

I heard a purr as I felt a nudge, and I looked over to see Eric smiling widely with his mouth closed, and Sebastian laughed softly, "I believe Eric agrees with you, Ariel. We will get Atlantica back. We just need to bid our patience, that's all.".

I nodded warmly, "You're right, Sebastian. But now, we're here, and I think we shouldn't go any further north as you and I know it, it's too cold way up there. And we cannot go south anymore as the mainland is only perhaps a day from the nearby island.".

Sebastian nodded, "That actually makes sense. So, we shoulda stay here then?". I sighed softly, "We're very far from home, practically 8 days's trip, so Ursula or the eels wouldn't reach us, especially with Ursula never wanting to leave the throne, let alone the palace.".

Sebastian furrowed his eyes in thought, "Well, if we're staying, we have to find someplace very suitable for all of us.". I then felt a nudge at my back, and I turned around to see Eric holding something in his teeth. He opened it slightly to reveal a broken piece of a oar.

"Did you find something good, Eric?", I asked in surprise. He nodded with a firm growl, and gestured for me to follow. I grinned, "Come on, Sebastian. He's really excited.". Sebastian grabbed into one of my tentacles, "Then, what are we waiting for?".

I swam on to follow Eric, momentarily looking back to make sure I was following him, and after a few minutes of swimming, he stopped upon a hilltop, and I followed, only to stop as well when a gasp escaped me in amazement.

Glowing in the dim daylight was a clearly sunken ship, nearly bent into two as it was leaning upon a narrow crevice. "Incredible...", I murmured, and Sebastian was right next to me, suddenly speaking up, "Are you sure you can live in there? I mean, Flounder told me that ships are crumbling so easy if you knock around inside.".

I grinned widely, "Not if I make the ship collapse-proof. There has gotta to be a spell in the book for this kind of thing. And I know Daddy and the others wouldn't like living inside a ship, so we gotta find a cave as well. Make some sort of home from the ship materials within the cave. After all, we need real beds, real rooms.".

Sebastian blinked, "Trying to make it comfortable for both Eric and the others, due to opinions, yes?". I nodded affirmatively, "Yes! That's exactly what I am planning to do!". Eric nudged me again, and I looked at him, nodding with a growl with Daddy, my sisters smiling in agreement as well.

"Then, let's go make our home away from home!", I laughed in happiness as I swam on to the ship, the others quickly joining me, and I can see that my family, my love is looking better than ever.

It may take years to return back to Atlantica, but Sebastian was right. I just have to be patient for my family as long as I could, especially as I am a magic user now.


	7. Chapter 7

(No P.O.V.)

They soon found a perfect cave, about half the size of Eric's old castle which is good for everybody. Sebastian found a cozy alcove for himself. King Triton and Ariel's sisters found a alcove with indented caverns on each side of the alcove, the right one chosen as King Triton's home while the left one is the sisters' home.

Eric found a deep cavern near the back, big enough for him to move around and sleep, and to make it better, there is another cavern next to his cavern, not quite deep, but still big enough to live in, and Ariel chose it.

She decided to make her spells and such in a upper cavern in the front of the cave as she figured that it is quiet and private to do so. And she, Eric, and Sebastian bought forward parts and pieces from the ship, making them as strong as coral, thanks to a spell, and putting some of them as rafters in the cave ceiling while the rest are created as a dining table, bedposts, and even put up as showpieces around the cave.

After they were done with the ship parts, they searched around for sponges which was slightly or mighty enlarged to suit everybody's sizes for bed, thanks to another spell. After that, everything was going well for the family including Ariel and Eric.

The lovers may not have the same bodies anymore, but their love grows all the more, learning ways to give affection, care, love to each other. The resident neighbors far and near had never imagined such a strange couple, but after explaining their incredible yet tragic story, they eventually got used to the sight.

Ariel's expertise with magic has grown exponentially since she found confidence and support, thanks to her family and lover. She helped out several, only trading a thing here and there for food, entertainment, and sometimes news about Ursula as she absolutely hated contracts with all her heart now.

Eric gladly found some variations to his diet; sea sponges, mollusks, jellyfish. And he actually enjoys being a shark as it's really useful in protecting his family, changing one's mind in confronting him, and scaring off the bullies. Of course, he missed his old life, so often wondering about Grimsby, Carlotta, everybody up there, and he missed his old human body especially.

But he loves Ariel, and he knows that Ariel is determined to help him out, and if that means being cursed as a shark until Ariel finds the cure, or the Trident's ability to change, so be it. He has been considering to ask Ariel to be his wife in his own way as in the last six months they have been living here in Muddy Flats, they were courting pretty much every day.

Of course, Ariel said yes, and the family became closer from that, and Ariel's magic was then enough to translate Eric's shark talk, and of course, Triton and the girls as well. Dinner that night was beyond the best they'd ever remember.

However, their lives soon were changed by one very humble yet embarrassing discovery almost two years later, and it wasn't anybody's fault, but nature at work.


	8. Chapter 8

(Ariel's P.O.V.)

I grunted slightly as I stretched out all my tentacles and arms as I have worked hard upon another customer's potion, and I smiled softly as I placed it upon one of the shelves, humming a lullaby that Eric taught me to sing.

I glanced at the waterproof clock that I had found in another shipwreck a year ago, and I nodded slightly as I knew I had worked long enough today. I then swam out from my workroom, heading down to see Sebastian talking with Attina.

"Hey, guys.", I smiled softly as I greeted them. Attina looked up, "Hey, Ariel. Daddy's sleeping in again, and Arista is attempting the horn outside.". I heard a stuttering honk, and I glanced outside to see Arista trying to blow the horn before some passing fish.

Sebastian sighed heavily, "She's a stubborn one.". I giggled softly, "You know you can't blame her. Music is one we all hold close.". Sebastian nodded, "I can believe that. Are you done for the day, Ariel?".

I grinned softly, "Yep. Say, do you know where Eric is? I haven't seen him since lunchtime.". Attina spoke up, "He said something about visiting the air pocket. He was sure in a hurry after he visited just a while ago from patrolling.".

I blinked in surprise, "The air pocket?". Sebastian nodded, "That's what he said.". Last year, I and Eric happened on this incredible air pocket with some ground for resting, and there is a sizable hole in the ceiling which is perfect for sunning in the warmth of the sun when it passes by, and star-gazing once in a while as well.

I nodded, "Okay. Dinner isn't for a few hours yet, so don't worry about us, okay?". Attina smiled softly, "Sis, you and Eric can manage just fine. And besides, you deserve to have some time with him.".

Sebastian winked, "I'll tell any customers that you're off. Get going, your boy's probably wondering about ya.". I giggled, and then swam off, "See you later!". I headed steadily to the cliffs nearby, waving a hand here and there as I heard the residents call out in greeting to me.

I smiled as I saw the crescent moon rock marking the entrance to the underwater tunnel, and I swam up, grinning widely as I heard Eric's voice. I then got worried as I heard groans and growls among Eric's voice. Is he in trouble? I swam faster, and I saw Eric up ahead, calling out, "Eric!".

He startled, turning around, and I blinked in surprise as I saw his 'manhood' out in full view. I slowly looked over at Eric, and he looked so embarrassed. "I can't stop it...". He muttered lowly.

I was used to seeing his 'manhood' when I asked for it in my curious or mischievous moods, but to hear a weary, embarrassed tone in his voice, I was concerned instantly. "Eric, what happened out there on patrol?".

Eric looked ashamed, "It was fine at first, but then my nose went crazy, picking up a sweet scent, and I followed it to a sight of male sharks chasing a couple of female sharks. I knew Sebastian said a few things about mating season, but I didn't know it was this soon!".

"My body couldn't stop it...I can't stop it...", Eric whimpered softly. I widened my eyes, "So, that's why you came here, so you can manage yourself, never intending to hurt me as you didn't want a female shark...".

Eric groaned lightly, "And to make it worse, this is going to last a week! I can't...Ariel...I don't want to go out there...". I frowned lightly, my heart painful at the sight of Eric looking so lost and struggling. I searched in my mind, looking for anything to help him out as he clearly didn't want to hurt me like this.

Then I widened my eyes as I remembered a place we had explored, and in conclusion, had become visitors to the city of Zelavia, a kingdom of seahorse people. I knew the habits of normal seahorses, but I never expected that a seahorse merman would have the same ability as a normal male seahorse!

Eric and I met King Kai and Queen Giselle, and the King was expecting heavily the last time we had visited them. A while later, we got word that Kai gave birth to their third son, calling him Rafferty. And knowing how curious I was about the formation of the womb, they sent the afterbirth to me as research and perhaps inspiration for a spell.

I exhaled softly as I looked at Eric, and I glanced at his underside momentarily before I turned back to see Eric eye to eye. "Eric, I have a idea, but this involves both of us...". Eric looked hopeful, "Will it help my situation?".

I sighed, "It might...Look, you remember Kai, yeah?". Eric nodded, "We checked in with him three months ago before he gave birth to Rafferty. You know, we haven't met the kid yet. We gotta do that soon.".

I nodded, "Of course, but speaking of kids, have you considered having one?". Eric looked taken back, "Ariel, you know it's impossible! I mean, everything else, we're good, but that...I am a shark, and you're a Cecilian!".

"Oh, we're compatible, Eric. And I believe there's another way to do it.", I smiled softly. Eric blinked in confusion before he gasped, "Wait, wait, are you saying you found a spell?".

I nodded, "I've studied Rafferty's afterbirth, and it's surprisingly like any other way of child creation. I believe with the contribution of my egg, you can be the carrier.". Eric looked surprised, "You mean, you are going to put a womb and all in me, and I am going to be pregnant then? Just like Kai?".

"Similarly, yes.", I grinned with a wink. Eric looked amazed, processing his thoughts about it all. He softly murmured, "I've dreamed of being a father...". I stroked his snout softly, "My love, I was dreaming to be a human and be with you after I first met you, and now since we're together and cursed, I have been dreaming of being a mother.".

Eric smiled, nuzzling me softly, and I smiled, kissing him on the tip of his snout. "So, you're in?". He chuckled warmly, "How can we do it?". I then told him the process of my idea, and soon, after the creation of the womb and the silt that will allow for natural birth from the help of my silver/green magic, we did our private playtime, and I caught quite a few of Eric's tadpoles while I drew out a egg from myself.

Eric turned upside down like a female shark, and I gently yet quickly put both the egg and the tadpoles into the womb, making sure that the egg's safely attached to the lining of the womb, knowing it's needed for the growth of our child if conceived successfully.

After I finished, I made sure that the slit was good and firm, and satisfied, I allowed Eric to turn back around to his natural position. "We did it, my love. Sooner or later, we will know if we are going to be parents or not.".

"Oh, Ariel, this is the most wonderful thing you've ever did. I love you so much.", Eric purred happily as he rubbed his snout against my side, and I hugged his snout, kissing his forehead softly, "I love you too, Eric.".

This is going to be amazing! Sebastian's gonna faint, Daddy probably would be speechless...Attina and Arista probably would tease us...


	9. Chapter 9

*** The shark mating season repeats every two years; it lasts a week. Yet for a shark pup in the womb, it lasts about 12-18 months, depending on the shark species. **

**And there's the octopus; 2-10 months, depending on the octopus species as well. For seahorses, they live in the womb for 10-25 days, depending on the species. And then, a****s we all know, a human's growth in the womb lasts about 9 months.**

**Eric is a great white shark of sorts while Ariel is a Cecilian; part human, part octopus. With the help of Ariel's magic and a unique spell, both of them are compatible to create the beginnings of a fetus.**

**And as you may have thought already, that fetus is Melody, a verily different Melody in appearance, but still the same in personality as you, I, all of us have heard or seen from The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea. So, that's the research I thought to explain to you all. Cheers. -Traveler.**

(Eric's P.O.V.) -3 days later-

I sighed lightly as I swam around on my regular patrol, nodding softly at some fish who greeted at me, and I headed on to check out the kelp forest nearby. I heard chattering some distance away, and as I turned around a corner, I saw a male shark flirting with a female shark.

I blinked in surprise as I didn't smell anything emanating from the female, and I immediately realized that my instincts wasn't out of whack like they did three days ago... Is Ariel's theory true? Am I truly pregnant?

I snorted in annoyance as I saw the female shark playing around, and I turned around, proceeding to head back home when I heard a voice. **_"Hey, handsome, where are you going?_**

I growled lightly, glancing back to see the female shark coming up, and I saw her take a sniff at my behind. I snarled lowly, **_"I am not mating with you!"._** She reared back, a disgusted look in her eyes. **_"With that stink and that attitude, no. Smells like you were stink-bombed by a octopus!"._**

I blinked at that, and I knew I didn't stink at all. I mean, Sebastian and the others would have told me if I was. And Ariel never does that at me, only ill-intending bullies...unless...the egg... I spoke out, **_"Maybe I was. I better get going. Have fun with that guy."._**

I quickly turned around, swam quickly as I hoped, prayed that I am a father at last! I know Ariel can determine somehow if I am.

-3 months later-

I groaned lightly as I woke up from my hovering sleep position. I took in my usual sniffing for the morning, and I gagged slightly when I smelled shellfish. Morning sickness, oh, joy. At least it will stop in the next month if Kai was right, through he was lucky that his morning sickness lasted for two months.

I slowly swam on, feeling a slight change in weight this morning. Did she grow a little more while I was sleeping? I smiled in joy yet amusement. She definitely got her mother's stubbornness for sure. I am so going to be overprotective of my own daughter when she comes.

-2 months later-

I gasped in surprise as a fist came into contact, and I called out, "Ariel, Sebastian, anybody!". I was hovering around the balcony outside the cave as I was watching the sun change colors during its descent. Ariel, Sebastian, Triton, Attina, Arista quickly came to me.

"Eric, is something wrong with her? Are you okay?!", asked Ariel worriedly as Sebastian panted heavily. Triton, Attina, and Arista swam along, thanks to help from Ariel. Oh, they are still polyps, but they are finally having some sorta of tentacles as a way for them to move around.

I smiled widely, "I felt her move! She actually punched outwards! Come on, look!". Gasps and smiles appeared, and Ariel laughed with a sob as she swam forward, placing a hand upon the side of the womb.

"Come on, darling, move for me.", Ariel asked happily. A few seconds passed before I felt a punch again, harder this time. I smiled as I leaned into Ariel, "It's really happening, Ariel...I am a father...".

Sebastian laughed happily, "Wow, first time I have ever seen this happening!". Triton swam up to me, and smiled softly, "Your parents would be proud of you, Eric.". I nodded lightly with a tearful smile. Triton and I had a father-son talk, and it was so meaningful for us to know that we truly love Ariel and my daughter/his granddaughter so much.

Arista cheered loudly, "This calls for music!". Attina nudged her none too gently, "Arista, settle down before you scare our niece into hiding.".

Ariel giggled softly as I felt another punch, "I think our daughter's going to be active, my love.". I chuckled lightly, "Somehow I think you're right, Ariel.". This is incredible...Our daughter's going to be quite a stubborn, attentive, active child.

-3 and a half months later-

I whimpered in pain as a contraction hit me, "Ariel, it hurts!". I and Ariel are close to the surface in the air pocket place, and I am in labor. Ariel caressed my side softly, "I know, my love, but you have to push!".

I took a deep breath, and I grunted lowly as I pushed, feeling our daughter move downwards. I roared out loud as I felt my slit widening as contact was met instantly by our daughter. "Do you see her?!", I groaned lightly.

Ariel called out, "I see hair! Push again!". I growled loudly as I pushed again, and I roared again as a burning sensation came as I felt our daughter's head coming through. "It's so hard...I can't...", I whimpered lowly.

Ariel came by my eye, her tentacles all stretching out, "Eric, I know it's painful, but you have to do it. It's our daughter! She's beautiful already! She got your black hair!". I blinked, panting heavily as I looked at her face, determined and worried at the same time.

I nodded, exhaling, "Okay...Tell me when to push.". I took a couple of deep breaths before I heard Ariel call out again, "Push hard!". I grunted again, roaring in pain as I pushed, feeling the burning sensation, and I sharply exhaled as it was then disappearing. I grunted softly as I felt something follow through just before I heard a ear-piercing wail.

"Is she okay?", I asked in worry as I looked over, seeing Ariel holding our newborn daughter, a awed look on her face. "She's more than okay. She's perfect. Look.". I swam closer, and I looked over her arm, gasping in awe and surprise.

Before me, in Ariel's arms laid a mermaid baby girl, and not just any mermaid girl, but a shark mermaid girl. Like Ariel said, she truly got my black hair, lush already with a few curls. Her skin is beige cream, looking very healthy, and she has my tail, inky black on the upper side while cream on the underside.

I whispered, "She's beautiful.". Ariel nodded, "And she's our daughter, Eric. You did it.". I nuzzled her warmly, "No, we did it, Ariel.". She kissed me upon the snout just as we heard our daughter fussing softly, struggling to open her eyes.

"Come on, open these eyes, darling.", Ariel encouraged gently, and I gently whispered, "Be stubborn, my princess.". Our daughter seemed to hear us as she slowly opened her eyes, and Ariel gasped in shock, "She got my mother's eyes.". Our daughter has bright green eyes, somehow fitting her well, and a name came to me as I remembered Ariel and Triton's stories about Queen Athena.

"Melody.", I spoke softly. Ariel blinked in confusion, "What?". I looked at her with a thoughtful smile, "I say her name should be Melody...Think about it...She loves music as much as we do.".

Ariel looked down at our daughter, and smiled softly as she caressed our daughter's face, "Welcome to the world, Melody. I am your mommy, and this is your daddy.". I smiled widely, careful to hide my teeth as I spoke, "Hello, Melody. You are our princess, yes, you are.".

Melody gurgled softly, smiling with a sparkle in her eyes, and I then knew that I couldn't live without Melody anymore for she's now part of my new life. Her and my Ariel, my girls...I will do everything and anything to protect my love and my baby princess.


	10. Chapter 10

(No P.O.V.)

The rest of the family loved Melody instantly from the first moment they laid their eyes on her. Sebastian was shocked to know that he was chosen to be Melody's godfather, and he gladly accepted. Triton knew he was going to spoil Melody so much, and to the fact that Melody has his wife's eyes which was extremely shocking to him, he knew he has to teach her about Atlantica for Melody is also the grandchild of Queen Athena. She may be different, but she's still a princess.

Attina and Arista was a tad surprised to see Melody's shark tail, but they figured that Eric's genes were stronger than Ariel's genes in the situation of the spell. Arista's excited to teach Melody how to play music when she's older, and Attina's anxiously happy to teach Melody about socializing.

Ariel was a bit sad that Flounder couldn't ever be there to be Melody's uncle, teaching her the dangers of exploring, but Sebastian offered to teach that and more. Ariel will be anxious to see if Melody has the ability of doing magic like her, and she knew that once Melody is upon a acceptable age where she can understand clearly, she will have to tell everything about Urusla including her part in that damn contract.

Eric, on the other side of the fin, is extremely excited to teach Melody how to swim like him, how the surface world was like before he became a shark, and how he met Ariel. And how to make friends, thanks to their neighbors from Zelavia.

Soon enough, when Melody was a year old, the family observed her very first swim, her first words, and her first official meeting with someone her age, Prince Rafferty. Of course, it was the first time Melody has ever seen a seahorse merboy apart from Rafferty's parents, King Kai and Queen Giselle.

Kai has neat dark brown hair, dark green eyes, dark tan skin, a five o'clock shadow upon his face, and a light blue/sky blue seahorse tail. He's deeply muscled, two light bronze chain necklaces upon his chest, and a pair of light bronze bracers on his wrists. He's currently pregnant, 2 months along with his & Giselle's final child.

Giselle has black hair in a long, wavy ponytail, teal eyes, a dark blue/red flower in her hair, light tan skin, and a ruby red/light red seahorse tail. She's dainty, a white pearl necklace upon her chest, a ruby red bra.

And Rafferty has dark brown hair, teal eyes, light tan skin, and a light blue/sky blue seahorse tail. He's almost a year older than Melody. When Rafferty and Melody met for the first time, they surprisingly got swimmingly well as two clams upon a seabed. It made the parents delighted and overjoyed as Rafferty and Melody had a bit of a hard time making friends at their respective homes.

Soon, every week, one of the families could make the trip either to Muddy Flats or Zelavia, and the laughter/mischief of the young children finds its way around, and the parents realized that Melody and Rafferty made themselves best friends to each other, and leaving the path of love in its own time for themselves once they are far older.

And the parents were further delighted to know that Rafferty wouldn't dare leave Melody for any stupid reason when the Zelavia Royal family visited years later upon Melody's fifth birthday to find out that Melody herself had changed into a Cecilian like her mother.

Of course, there was the expected surprise and curiosity when they saw Melody's new appearance; bluish-white skin, a purplish-black octopus half with silver suckers on the tentacles. Her bright green eyes, black hair, and her plum pink/yellow flower in her hair remained.

Rafferty didn't care almost instantly from the first moment he saw her new appearance, somehow knowing that it's Melody herself. And after he and his parents left a few days later, Ariel started Melody's training in magic, hoping that she and Melody would at least bring one of the family back to normal someday.


	11. Chapter 11

***Merry Christmas to all! Bet you all had a grand time opening presents and having feasts! And all to a good night, my dear viewers! -Traveler.**

(Melody's P.O.V.) -10 years later and 2 months later-

I laughed merrily as I tagged Link, "Ha, gotcha, crown prince!". Link chuckled, "Oh, you found me, Melody!", as he emerged from his hiding spot in the stables.

His dark blonde hair waved in the water, his teal eyes sparkling in amusement, his gold necklace/bracers contrasting against his tan skin, and his dark brown/dusty brown seahorse tail flexing in excitement and instinct. It's still hard to believe that Link's the oldest son of the royal family as he's a laid-back, wise, loyal man, being that he's just 19.

"So, am I the first one to be found?", Link smirked lightly. I grinned, "Orion was found first, actually.". Link widened his eyes in surprise at my comment as Orion joined us with a ear-splitting grin.

He jested playfully, "You didn't know that I was hiding up in the closet when you passed by, bro.". Orion is the second son of the family, and he's barely 18. His black hair floated behind him as his dark green eyes gleamed mischievously. His dark blue shell dangled from his gold necklace, contrasting against his tan skin, and his dark red/ruby seahorse tail twitched lightly in delight.

Link groaned at that, yet still smiling as he replied, "You're sure getting better in hiding, Orion.". Orion chuckled with a laugh, "But you have to admit that Rafferty somehow is a natural at this. You checked the dining room, the hallway, the stables...Where could Rafferty or Peter be?".

Peter is the youngest of the family, being 13. He has light brown hair, dark brown eyes, bronze tan skin. Having a dark blue gem dangling from his gold necklace, he has a seafoam blue/summer blue seahorse tail. I shrugged in thought.

"Well, last time, Rafferty was in the stables, and Peter was in the kitchens...He still has a grudge against the chef for ratting him out...", I commented. Link winced, "That kid sure is stubborn. Mom is still unnerved about the candy incident...".

Orion muttered, "Who knew that cotton kelp is really sticky?". I hummed lightly, "Neither way, Peter or Rafferty is neither hiding in the library, the throne room, or music hall.". Link and Orion looked at each other, nodded in agreement after a look of silent communication.

"The throne room is rarely used after that incident last year, remember?", commented Link. I widened my eyes, winced as I realized that Kai is a bit tad busy today, and he couldn't want anyone to crash, er, interrupt somebody's time with him like last time.

I groaned lightly as I remembered Peter's excitement as he was catching my kelp ball that Rafferty threw to him. I nodded, "Fair enough. No throne room. That leaves the library and the music hall.". Orion grinned lightly before he glanced at the surface light through the cave openings in the ceiling.

"Better hurry. It's gonna be snacktime in a hour, and you know Peter wouldn't want to miss Mom's cookies.", Orion commented quickly. Link looked at me, "The library's closest.", and I nodded in agreement, knowing their castle well, not quite well like they do, but still.

"Then come on, guys. Rafferty will be fine waiting longer as I think Sebastian's visiting the music hall...again...", I grinned softly as I shifted from my Cecilian form to my shark mermaid form. Orion chuckled, "You know, I still get disbelief when Rafferty tells the story about your change so long ago.".

I chuckled, "It's all about will and magic, Orion. Simple as that.". I smiled as my very earliest and important memory approached, and I remember...

_It was morning upon my fifth birthday, and I saw that Mom's workroom door was slightly ajar, so I went up, and peeked in to see Mom reading out loud from a book. "When someone uses will, it means that person consents to use magic to do something wanted from the heart, the soul, the body."._

_I then remember Daddy's teachings yesterday about swimming. "You cannot hesitate, you must be willing if you want to truly swim, be who you are, do what you want to do like me.". Will...I glanced at Mom's body and her hands as I saw sparks of her magic._

_I really want to help people, do magic like Mommy and swim like Daddy. I felt a small fire in my heart, and I breathed deeply, somehow hearing a voice. "Do you absolutely, completely want to be like your parents? Help people?"._

_I don't remember how, but I knew I said yes, and I closed my eyes, feeling the fire grow in my heart, colors enveloping over my body as I barely heard Mom's shout of surprise. Next thing I knew after I opened my eyes, I saw tentacles involuntarily moving in front of me, and Mom, Daddy staring at me with awe and concern._

I exhaled softly as I smiled warmly, caressing my tail in wonder, "Magic's natural to me somehow.". Link grasped my shoulder, "And you're getting better and better, Melody! No wonder why Ariel's really determined to bring one of your aunties back to normal.".

I chuckled softly, "Aunt Attina is hoping it works sooner or later...". Orion called out, "Hey, you're supposed to hide, not out in the open, Raff!". I blinked, and I looked over to see Rafferty following Sebastian, stopping at once at Orion's shout.

"Sorry, I forgot, but Sebastian got a summons from Dad just a minute ago. Sebastian sometimes get lost like Melody, er, no offense, Mel.". I waved a hand off-handily, "Don't worry about that, Rafferty.".

Sebastian spoke up, "No chit-chat, mon! I have to get to the throne room, and Melody, I think you should come along. It might concern Ariel or Eric.". I blinked in surprise, worry sprouting in my heart. Is that why Sebastian got summoned by Kai?

Orion nudged me gently, "Good luck, Melody. We better find Peter before he causes some disorder in the library. He really loves fiction...". Link nodded, "We'll see you later, okay?". I smiled softly and they swam on, leaving me, Sebastian, and Rafferty.

Rafferty put a hand on my back in a gesture of comfort, "Maybe they just came in to surprise you, Mel. You know that Zelavia is only like a couple of hours' trip from Muddy Flats.". I murmured in a shrug, "Maybe you're right. What are we waiting for? Sebastian, get on. We can get there faster.".

Sebastian smiled at me, "Atta girl, Melody. Kai's waiting for us.". He swam on, and grabbed into my tail fins as I then looked at Rafferty, "Lead the way, Rafferty.". He grinned softly at me, and gestured for me to follow as he then swam on, myself following behind.


	12. Chapter 12

(Rafferty's P.O.V.)

I briefly glanced back to check that Melody and Sebastian's following me, and they are. I smiled softly as I looked back to see the large double doors in the distance, the throne room awaiting behind these doors. As we got closer, I saw familiar guards standing erect and focused.

I called out to them, "Selios, Quill, open these doors! I have Sir Sebastian and Princess Melody with me, summoned by the king.". They saluted quickly, opening the doors widely as I and the others swam through, diving down slightly over the ridge into the throne room.

Before Dad, I see a group of sea creatures; a sky blue manta ray, a green blowfish, a purple octopus, a teal sea turtle. They were chatting with Dad when I heard a gasp from behind me, and I then heard Sebastian speak. "No way.".

The purple octopus was the first one to turn around, and he gasped, "Bass?". I saw Sebastian swim by me, shouting, "Ink Spot, Ray, Cheeks, Shel!". The group swam so fast, hugging Sebastian before I blinked.

"Dude, we thought you were done for, Red Tornado!", the manta ray laughed in joy and disbelief. Sebastian looked so squished, "Guys, too tight! Too tight!". The purple octopus pulled back, "Sorry, Sebastian!", looking sheepish as the others pulled back rectuantly, leaving Sebastian taking deep breaths before grinning.

"Sebastian, who are they?", asked Melody as she swam by my side, still a bit concerned in her eyes. Sebastian chuckled lightly, "Have you forgot my stories about the Catfish Band?". Melody gasped, "Wait, as in the same band that you, Mom, and Uncle Flounder swam away with?

Sebastian grinned, "Yea, mon. Ray-Ray played bass.", the manta ray winked with a wave of his fin, "Then there's Cheeks. He played a saxaphone.", the green blowfish nodded with a smile.

"And Ink Spot, he did piano.", the purple octopus waved a couple tentacles in greeting as Sebastian continued on, "And Shelbow, he played drums, including his own shell.", the sea turtle waved a fin casually.

Melody was wide-eyed, "You guys actually are the band from Atlantica.". Ray-Ray chuckled, "Yep, man. Sebastian was the leader of us all.".

Shelbow hummed lightly, "You kinda look a bit like Ariel.". Melody blushed lightly, "She's my mom.". The band gasped, wide eyes all around.

"Wait, wait, so Ariel's here too?", Ink Spot asked frantically. Sebastian sighed, "Not exactly. She's back home in Muddy Flats. A couple of hours from here. I just was escorting Melody here for the day as King Kai and his family's friends of ours.".

Cheeks swam up to Sebastian, "But if she ain't here, she cannot help us out!". Melody looked curious, "What do you mean by that?". Ray-Ray swam slowly, sighing, "You know Shushan's Peak?".

Sebastian blinked, "A day's trip south of here. We heard rumors, but we hardly know anything...". Ink Spot looked scared, "It's Ursula's crazy sister!".

Sebastian's eyes popped widely, "Morgana?!". Shelbow nodded, "She took over after the Great Woomy took off on her vacation. She's powerful, really powerful.".

Ink Spot whimpered, "And she got a huge, mean, scary shark!". I and Melody looked at each other in shock and disbelief before Melody spoke up, "Sebastian, is Morgana like Mom and me?".

Sebastian sighed heavily, "She's a Cecilian, yes.". Melody blinked in surprise, "But now? I mean, you said that Ursula has been a mermaid for years now. Did Morgana want to be normal too?".

Sebastian now looked thoughtful as he rubbed his claw against his jaw, "Aah, good question. It has been years since I saw her. I'd recognize her in her Cecilian form, for sure.". Ray-Ray looked confused, "What are you talking about?".

"Ray, listen to me. Has Morgana changed in the physical sense?", Sebastian urged sternly. Ray-Ray looked surprised before he looked thoughtful for a moment, "I think her hair is different, but otherwise still the same...We barely saw her as she stayed almost all the time in that mountain palace.".

Sebastian nodded, "I see. Let's see now...what did Triton say about her? Something about Ursula being the favorite...by their mother...and Morgana fighting Ursula for silly things...That's it!".

"Morgana really hates being criticized by anybody. She goes into a rant, having a tantrum.", Sebastian grinned triumphantly with a claw up in the water. Melody then nodded, "If she is Ursula's sister, magically weaker, and she wanted power, so she took over Shushan's Peak, putting fear into everybody there.".

Sebastian gasped, "No, no, I know what you're thinking! You're just a teenager, Melody!". Melody furrowed her eyes, "You know that I am marginally stronger than Mom in magic, and if I stop Morgana, then I can know how to stop Ursula!".

Sebastian swam up to her, "You ain't going alone, young lady! It's such too dangerous!". Melody looked at Sebastian, "Then come with me.".

Sebastian blinked in surprise just before Ray-Ray spoke up, "You're pretty brave, princess. We'll go along with you, kid.". Sebastian turned around in shock, "What?!".

Cheeks spoke up, "The kid's right. Morgana has to be stopped for good. And Bass, you remember how Ariel was? Melody's got her guts.". Sebastian looked frustrated for a bit before Ink Spot spoke up, "They ain't free to play music anymore...".

Sebastian actually sank a bit, sighing heavily before he spoke up, "Fine, count me in.". Melody grinned brightly as I then realized that I cannot let my best friend go without me.

I exhaled softly, "I'm coming too!", and all the faces turned around to stare at me in confusion, shock, curiosity, and amazement before I heard Dad's voice bellow out, making me wince as I forgot that Dad was in the room too.


	13. Chapter 13

(No P.O.V.)

The trip itself from Zelavia to Shushan's Peak was way shorter than the trip that Ariel and the others took from Atlantica to Muddy Flats; only a day's time, but it was more dangerous this time.

The brave journeyers managed it well enough, and they eventually made it to Shushan's Peak which is a few leagues off the island of Swona, south of Zelavia/Muddy Flats.

Up above on the surface, a small islet can be seen, but down below, lies the real mountain, and deep around the base of the mountain is a city of rock towers, caves, and even shipwrecks. And the palace is engraved into the mountain, and tunnels can be found leading up to the islet where someone can find a piece of land and soak into the day's sunlight.

The Great Woomy who's a gigantic, ultra-powerful, magical orange squid, she ruled this place, but when she had the thought of having a vacation and left, Morgana took over quite immediately. She changed everything, forcing the citizens to surrender in fear and horror, thanks to the help of her most malicious henchman, er, henchshark, Undertow.

Only the band had the guts to escape and survive, and now they're back with much needed help. Rafferty's brothers, who actually sneaked up into the trip, they went on to distract Undertow, while the band guided Melody, Sebastian, and Rafferty to the palace, searching for Morgana.

Sebastian and Ray-Ray was then held up with the tricks of Morgana's pet dark manta rays, Cloak and Dagger. Melody, Rafferty, and the others continued on, and they eventually found Morgana. Melody had some mock battles with her mother, but this, against Morgana, well, she's glad she's getting some experience and such...

Ariel and Eric arrived just in time; Eric saved Rafferty's brothers with a direct bite at Undertow's heart in the side, killing him instantly. Ariel witnessed the battle, and assisted Melody with the transformation of a battered Morgana into a pathetic, very tiny shrimp.

Ironically, Morgana was eaten by the only surviving member of the minions, Dagger, and escaped in time before Eric even had the thought to kill him. Melody was proud that she did it, beating a magical enemy in Morgana, and realizing that all is good and safe now in Shushan's Peak.


	14. Chapter 14

*** Hello, viewers. Sorry about taking so long here and there on this story. I have been in a slum, but luckily, my fellow writer, **SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness, **has helped me out with ideas I haven't thought of, and I so much appreciate it! So, enjoy the latest chapter! -Traveler.**

(Ariel's P.O.V.) - 4 days later- On the way back to Zelavia.

I was so relieved to see Melody mostly unharmed, even through she got nasty bruises from being thrown against the wall a couple of times. Yet on the other hand, I was so upset that she didn't tell me directly that she was heading to fight Morgana! King Kai had to tell me immediately after he noticed that his older/younger sons disobeyed his orders to stay and sneaked out to find Rafferty and help out.

I had a feeling that the boys will be grounded one way or another, but that doesn't deter me from making a couple of new rules toward Melody as she's only 15, for goodness sake! She's more powerful than me, granted, but not very experienced as I am.

Looks like I have to teach her the highest levels of magic if she's ambitious to fight Ursula later on. But first, I have to get her to help me to change one of our family back to normal as changing Morgana into an shrimp gave me a great, hopeful idea.

After all, I or Melody are able to wield the Trident, thanks to our bloodline through Daddy, but we don't have the experience to bring out the powers of the Trident, so that leaves Daddy or Attina, being the heir to the throne.

"Melody!", I called out to my daughter who stopped swimming next to Eric, having been talking about the battle, and after a communicative look between Eric and me, he nodded, and headed into the band and Sebastian's direction of place.

I swam next to her, sighing, "Have you realized that you scared me, young lady?". Melody looked ashamed, twitching her shark tail, "Sorry, Mother. I didn't think about telling you first about all of this, but you should have seen the band and Sebastian, they were so lost and shocked...I wanted to help...".

She rubbed her arms, looking down momentarily, and I blinked slowly, realizing what she meant. I smiled, raising her chin with a hand, "You're really brave, my darling, but you're still young. You should have sent a messenger, at least. Rafferty's father had to tell me, didn't you know?".

She blinked in surprise, "No...Are you mad?". I chuckled, "Mad? No, darling, I am actually proud of you.". She gasped at me, and I nodded, "You are more powerful than me in magic, Melody, but you are not experienced. Morgana was easy between both of us, but Ursula, she's dangerous.".

Melody nodded, "I know, Mom. She cursed you, Daddy, Grandfather and Aunts Arista and Attina.". I smiled, "You have listened to me well all those years, and now it's up to you to listen more carefully and deeply for you are to accept the most challenging goal to help yourself beyond your limits in magic.".

She gaped, "Does that mean you are going to let me look at the hardest stuff in the book?". I chuckled, "That and much more. Do you remember your emotions and your strength when you transformed Morgana into a shrimp?".

She nodded, "When I saw you helping me, I realized I needed my family, then I remembered all the times I spent with you guys and my friends, I felt way more stronger...". I nodded, "That's it, Melody. I have done the same with my fireball spell back in that lair with the cells. I felt hope, love, faith as I got stronger, and I successfully did the spell when prior to that, it was weak, pitifully weak.".

Melody seemed to glance over to Eric, and she pursued her lips in thought, realizing what she's thinking. "I'd love to help your father, but he's not the key, darling. We need the Trident to take Atlantica back and destroy Ursula.", I replied quickly.

She then gasped, "Grandfather and Aunt Attina!". I sighed lightly, "Did you remember how exhausted we were after changing Morgana? We were out for a couple of days...Gods, Eric was so frantic...".

"Then, if I do it or you do it, by oneself, we might be out longer, say...four days?", Melody confusedly replied, and I shook my head, "More like a week. You remember how long I was out after I did that spell for storms?".

She groaned lightly with a grimace, "A week.". I nodded, "Exactly. So, it's up to us to work together to change one of them. But before that, I want to get you to have a sense of how the harder spells attune to your affinity. The longer you practice, understand, the easier you'll be able to control your power in magic, and gain more experience as I have.".

Melody hummed in thought, "Mom, I have always dreamed of seeing Atlantica from your stories, but to do it real, we need help. Big help.". I grinned softly, "That's where King Kai comes in. Once we get into Zelavia, I and your father will have to ask Kai to offer his army, and perhaps more allies as well. As for myself, I will have to ask my old customers and such to see if they want to fight alongside.".

She looked back the way we were swimming from Shushan's Peak, "What about the Great Woomy? I mean, she can offer her army and her powers!". I shook my head, "She said that she needed to secure her kingdom, she can't afford to loan any officers or anyone as you know, Morgana had created much chaos and horror in the kingdom. They need to know that the Great Woomy can protect them as long as the kingdom recovers.".

Melody's shoulders slumped down as she weakly nodded, "I guess I understand where she's coming from...Do you think Daddy's old kingdom is the same too...Broken and stuff?". I closed my eyes, remembering Eric's emotional rants, his feelings about his old friends, his family.

"I have never told you before about that, but now...you need to know...You were simply 2 years old when we were checking out the surface...There was a group of seagulls flying from Denmark, scared about the creepy darkness upon the coast...One of them knew Scuttle...He was killed by Ursula when she came to the docks, demanding gold and such in trade for Eric's life...She lied about it as I and the others had escaped a while before that.", I murmured softly and painfully...

Melody blinked in shock, "You mean, Daddy's people was put in submission, never rebelling, all because they thought Daddy's life was in threat by Ursula's hand, and if they didn't submit to her, Daddy would have been killed?".

I nodded heavily, "Yes...And that's not the worst of it...Ursula showed them a memory projecting of Eric's transformation into a shark...Oh, gods...Eric was devastated to know that his people was afraid, screaming and such just like how my people reacted toward my transformation into my current Cecilian form.".

"And I don't even know if Grimbsy or Carlotta are still alive. Max would have passed already. You see, he was almost two years old when I last saw him as dogs like him only live for 14, 15 years.", sighed Eric as he swam up past me slightly, and I patted his side gently, frowning lightly as I remembered Eric's roar of heartbreak, angst, shock when he felt the loss of his kingdom.

He really lived, breathed, and loved the kingdom with all his heart, and it broke him that day...He eventually moved on with my love and support for him. It really tied him and Daddy so much as Daddy lost Atlantica too.

"Dad, we can get your old kingdom back! We just have to fight Ursula...", Melody shouted, looking determined, and I smiled softly, seeing that familiar stubborn fire in her eyes. Eric nuzzled her warmly, "And that's why you're our daughter. We just need to make a plan, and from there, anything's possible.".

Melody smiled brightly, and hugged us warmly, "I love you, guys!". I murmured softly, "I love you too, Melody.", hearing Eric's sentiment echo as well. As long as there's hope, we will be alright.


	15. Chapter 15

(Eric's P.O.V.) - A month later-

I took a deep breath as I carefully observed Ariel and Melody, weaving the last specific details into their spell as Attina floated nearby, waiting hopefully and patiently to be changed back to who she truly is, the mermaid heir apparent to the throne of Atlantica.

I often remember seeing Attina and Triton's true forms in the reflection of Ariel's water crystal ball when she's in the mood of remembering the past, and I knew Melody had done the same, wanting her aunt to be transformed perfectly back to normal.

During all the past month, King Kai's army has been increasing their practices of mock-battling and other techniques, and many messengers has been sent to Kai's allies from all around Scotland in and out, and from what I know, Kai's army is 10,000 soldiers strong.

And as for Ariel's ever-building array of customers, a good number of 1,000+ has offered themselves to fight which has surprised Ariel greatly as she half expected that they would want to stay back and protect their families.

"Eric?", a voice called out, and I blinked, seeing Ariel with a tad concerned look. I smiled, "Sorry, just thinking of the past month's news.". Ariel nodded lightly with a smile, "We're ready. You close enough to watch?".

I nodded, "Yep. Good thinking that the air pocket works as there's no danger of enclosed walls collapsing or anything.". Melody giggled lightly, "You aren't over that shipwreck sandstorm, are you, Daddy?".

I groaned lightly, "I swore I was eating sand for a couple of hours!". Ariel and Melody laughed together, and I sighed, chuckling as I admitted it was a tad funny about the fact that I looked like a muddy sand bunny after the sandstorm hit the shipwreck I was in, trying to dislodge a stubborn mollusk.

"Guys, are you done yet?", called out Attina pompously. Ariel blinked, "Oh, yes. Huh, that actually took the last of the tension left in me. This is going to work!".

Melody grinned, "Let's do it, Mom! Let's bring Aunt Attina back to normal!". Ariel nodded, and then slowly, carefully chanted as she brought up her silver/green magic, and after a minute of controlling the stream of magic into Attina, Melody then joined in, bringing up her white/pink magic, chanting alongside Ariel in rhythm.

It felt like a hour when actually five minutes later, I was concerned when I saw Attina grimacing in pain, and my girls looking close to exhaustion as I saw golden/black magic around Attina, fighting Ariel and Melody's magic back.

I then saw Ariel and Melody glance at me, and somehow, their voices became louder, their chanting becoming stronger as their individual magic became brighter, consuming all the golden/black magic from top to bottom.

I then widened my eyes as I saw Attina's polyp form grow in size and shape, and I held a breath, realizing that this is it! Not even 30 seconds later, before my eyes, floated a radiant, regal dark orange tailed mermaid, clad in her dark orange seashell bra and her five-pointed dark orange crown in her pinned up light brown hair, contrasting with her green eyes and pale skin.

Ariel and Melody's magic immediately stopped at once, and Attina checked all over herself, laughing with watering tears in her eyes, "You did it! I'm back!". I saw Ariel smile softly, "It's great to see you back truly, sister...Oh, here comes the backlash.".

She closed her eyes, fainting backwards, and I then saw Melody sway nearby, her eyes dropping. Attina swam so fast to catch Ariel in her arms while I swam to Melody, pushing her into my back as she then blacked out with a murmur, "Thanks, Daddy.".

"Oh, are they going to be alright?", spoke Attina worriedly. I can't blame her. She worries constantly when Ariel uses magic. I nodded, "They're alright, Attina. Just magic exhaustion. You know you saw this often before.".

Attina sighed, "I know. It's just that...I actually felt that witch's magic on me, you know? Gods, it was so creepy-feeling and painful...Then...Ariel and Melody's magic, they felt so safe and warm...It felt so weird when I felt my tail coming back, and my arms too...".

I hummed lightly, "Are you feeling okay to swim? You swam so fast to catch Ariel that I don't know if that was adrenaline itself.". Attina nodded, "Actually, I feel great. That was instinct...I may need a couple of moments to get used to my tail again..It has been so long...".

I nodded in understanding, "Take your time, Attina. After all, I would have done the same if I turned back to human.". Attina smiled widely as she then took her time swimming to me, laying Ariel next to Melody on my back, and once she was free of carrying Ariel, her eyes became alive, gleaming of joy and something else I never thought to see again; the sparkle of freedom.

She became a torpedo of speed and color as she swam all over the place, laughing and singing the ever so familiar lullaby that the whole royal family used to sing for Melody when she was little. And I knew that everything is only getting better from here as from now on, we have a surprise advantage into the plan to take Atlantica back and defeat Ursula for good.


	16. Chapter 16

(No P.O.V.)

Rafferty was concerned about Melody during the 4-day coma she and Ariel was in, and he realized that it was simply a piece of Ursula's magic that had exhausted Melody in. He heard stories about Ursula from Sebastian and the royal family, but seeing how a small part fought back against Melody, well, it caused him to confess his crush upon Melody, not wanting to see Melody get truly hurt or worse by Ursula's powerful magic.

Melody was surprised yet pleased to know that it wasn't just her who felt the same, and she will tell her answer once Ursula is done for. Rafferty accepted the condition, knowing how Melody is, having known her all his life.

Morgana was a piece of kelp, but Ursula, she's the whole strand of kelp. One against Ursula, she'd completely have vaporized, but 52,340 soldiers and citizens against Ursula and her loyal minions, the chance to win has grown far greater.

It was another month when Ariel, Melody, and co. has set out for Atlantica, with their allies and armies behind them, and once they got closer, they then reunited with the secret group of rebels and spies including Ariel's old friends, Urchin, Gabriella, and Ollie.

They had found out that Ursula is controlling a group of great whites including a familiar old face Ariel knew all too well; Glut the shark from the shipwreck area near Atlantica. Besides the great whites, there is also a group of brainwashed/manipulated people and creatures that trespassed into Atlantica during Ursula's terrible reign over the years, and caught by Ursula and her eel minions.

Altogether, 30 great whites and 50 brainwashed/manipulated people formed Ursula's army. The band was relieved that they had left in the early years before security got far more dangerous. And the scared citizens were fiercely convinced once Ariel's old friends told them that if a Cecilian or not, Ariel is the same old princess who loved to sing and explore.

The citizens teamed up, and joined the armies into fighting Ursula's minions, managing to draw out the eel brothers out of the palace, leaving Ursula alone. Sebastian led Ariel and co. to a secret tunnel in the palace, something only Triton knew, never having the thought to tell Attina or the other girls about it long ago.

Melody bravely went first into the throne room, telling the others to get behind the pillars and such until Melody gives the signal for Ariel to strike Ursula in the back, and once the Trident falls, Attina goes for it. It was quite a battle as Melody got cut here and there narrowly from the blasts of the Trident, leaving the indention that there will be scars in the end.

The plan almost went perfectly, but Attina was seen, and with rage, Ursula reached out to grab Attina, but never saw Eric coming as she became blindsided by a spear through the heart by force of Eric's jaw strength.

Instantly, before everybody's eyes, the castle became alive once more, and Ariel, Eric, Triton, Arista returned back to normal, hearing confused shouts and bewildered hope outside the castle.

Of course, in a instant second, Attina temporarily changed Eric into a merman when she saw that Eric was struggling to hold in his breath in his human form, taken back momentarily as he changed so fast from his shark form.

And there, with a simple yet intense look, Ariel and Eric finally, truly kissed for the first time with Melody smiling happily as she watched on. The city was echoing with cheers, music, laughter, joy, freedom as all of Melody's family and friends listened.


	17. Chapter 17

(Rafferty's P.O.V.) -30 minutes later-

I smiled softly as I saw King Triton fixing Atlantica with the help of the Trident, and Melody, Ariel healing injured people with their now renowned magic. I then frowned lightly as I saw one of the guards carrying a clearly deceased citizen. So many lives lost yet so many others saved...

And to think, Ursula was created into who she was, due to wanting to break the rules for love in the first place...I don't know about Morgana, but King Triton said that Morgana tried to destroy the music hall just because she messed up in her solo, and everybody, especially Triton admittedly, laughed at her...

Sebastian was right...Ursula and Morgana was crazy ever since they became obsessed with dark magic. We were very relieved that Ariel and Melody had neutral magic as some of the spells can be dark if wanted enough, but Ariel and Melody knows better than that, much to everybody's happiness.

Melody once told me that Ariel feared being Ursula once or twice, but Eric talked her out of it, convincing her that healing patients and having Melody, they were wonderful, good things. I understood that, knowing that I don't want to be like Dad, just wanting to be unique on my own.

Luckily, Link was the crown prince, so I wouldn't worry about ruling a kingdom or anything, yet there is the question about Melody...Is she going to the surface to be queen once Eric and Ariel retires? I blinked, feeling the shake of my shoulder, and I looked over to see Melody.

"You okay, Raff?", asked Melody in concern. I smiled softly, "Just thinking...Mel?". She nodded with a look that said, 'Go on.'.

I rubbed my neck nervously, "So, since your grandfather's fixing Atlantica up, does that mean you're heading up to the surface to help out with your dad's kingdom?". Melody shrugged, "Mom got that part, I think. Besides, I'd prefer to stay down here...I will visit, of course, check the world up there, see everything Dad talked about, but well, I promised Mom I'd take care of things around here, you know?".

I nodded, "I can understand that...I don't suppose if you get used to your father's kingdom after some time, maybe later on, you'd show me around, yeah?". Melody giggled, "Sure thing, if you don't mind some courtship time in the village.".

I stared at her, "You mean...That's a yes?". Melody smiled as she pecked me on the check, "Yes.". I exhaled softly, smiling widely before I moved a hand to push some of her bangs aside to the ear, realizing that she moved closer with a bright blush, and I blushed nervously as I moved forward.

I swore I saw mischief in her eyes for a second before I felt a familiar tentacle push me in the back, and I widened my eyes as I kissed her for the first time, and I barely heard cheering as I only knew one fact which is that I am going to be with Melody forever, a dream coming true at last.

After a minute, I let go, having not realized that I had my arms around her waist while her hands were around my neck, and we slightly moved away. I flushed in embarrassment as I saw my brothers grinning and laughing, and I knew they were not going to let me live this down, but I don't care for I have Melody as my incredible, stunning, brave girlfriend.

I saw Melody's family nearby, and I gulped anxiously as I saw King Triton. He only smiled lightly, glancing at Ariel and Eric who nodded with smiles. "Melody, granddaughter, please come forward.", King Triton called out gently.

Melody had a confused look, glancing at me, and I shrugged with a gesture. Melody then let go of my hands, swimming forward with her tentacles. It's hard to believe that Melody and Eric is related, due to Eric's merman shark tail and Melody's octopus tentacles at the moment, but the hair and face never lies.

Once Melody hovers before King Triton, he then speaks out, "We are indebted to my granddaughter, Melody here for ending Ursula's reign at last, and as you all know, I always introduce every royal member of the family a month after their birth, but Melody never had that chance...until now.".

I gaped in surprise as Melody looked shocked as Triton continued on, "From now on, the daughter of Princess Ariel and Prince Eric are to be known as Melody, Princess of Atlantica, and the Royal Enchantress.". The Trident glowed momentarily, and a pearl white crown appeared with three small yet shining coral pink jewels on it.

I heard gasps all around as King Triton smiled, "Lean down, granddaughter.". Melody leaned down slowly as King Triton placed the crown upon her head, and called out, "Rise, Princess Melody of Atlantica.". I heard a shaky exhale from Melody as she turned around, and I smiled as I swam slightly forward, taking a bow before her.

I glanced out of the side of my eyes to see everybody else bowing before I heard Sebastian call out, "All hail Princess Melody!". I and everybody else then echoed his words with happiness, joy, and respect as I saw Melody smile brightly, her eyes gleaming of unshod tears.

At that moment, I knew. Everything turned out all right, and it wasn't just Melody, but all of us, starting with the first hero, Ariel's beloved old friend who sacrificed his life for all of our freedom, Flounder, all during the start of the end of Ursula's reign.


	18. Chapter 18

Epilogue -Back to the future-

"Is that why there is a statue of Flounder down in Atlantica?", asked Roland curiously as he floated besides the stairs, now in his merboy form. He twitched his olive green tail, his fins a darker shade.

His Uncle Rafferty nodded, "Yep, and that's why your dad's named after him similarly.". Tara hummed lightly in understanding as she twitched her plum purple tail, her fins a natural violet.

Ariel nodded with a bittersweet sigh, "That's why we fought for a better future, so all of your parents and you would be safe. We had some rough beginnings once we recovered from the battle yet the rebuilding of Eric's home was the hardest.".

Blake nodded in understanding, "Great-Uncle Grimsby died before he could see Grandpa return with Grandma in tow, but Aunt Carlotta did.". Eric sighed heavily, "He was my most beloved adviser, and he would have loved to spoil Flanders when he was born a year later after our return.".

Anika smiled brightly, "I bet the townspeople were overjoyed when they heard about Uncle Flanders, huh?". Ariel nodded with a chuckle, "Oh, it meant so much to them, and that day, there were so much dancing! The music was glorious.".

Eric laughed softly, "I would never forget how Flanders seemed to dance to Ariel's song that day despite being a week old already by that time!". A giggle sounded out from up above, and the family looked up to see Melody approaching slowly with a present in her arms, "Flanders is a natural at dancing. Right, little bro?".

Flanders appeared behind her, smiling brightly with a chuckle, "It helped me out when I was courting Kalista back in our teenager years.". Flanders is light-skinned, having light red hair which is a shade darker than his own daughter, Cora, and bright blue eyes.

He usually wears a dark green sailor shirt, gray trousers, black boots. When he's in his merman form, he has a dark blue tail with light blue fins. Melody smiled, "Ah, memories.". Ariel got up to kiss Flanders on the cheek, "I am so glad you made it back safely. Where's Kalista?".

"She's making sure our other present is wrapped up securely as this present is mainly for Dad, but it's more for the whole family, really.", Flanders hugged his mother warmly with a smile. Eric blinked in surprise, "For me? But Father's Day isn't for another month yet.".

Flanders grinned, "Call it a early gift. It wasn't just a business trip, Father, but rather personal as well. We were so lucky that Kolding had our presents in time for us to bring back home.". He shifted the present in his arms, "Through this is getting heavy. Are you ready to see it?".

Eric smiled, "Of course, son. I am getting mightily curious.". Flanders chuckled, and walked down a bit more, putting the present down on the step before Eric. Eric hummed, "First time I ever seen holes in a box.".

Flanders laughed softly, "Well, see for yourself, open it up!". Eric shifted the top to the side, and he blinked as he heard snuffling from it, so he opened it, gasping in shock.

Before his eyes, is a small, fluffy, white puppy looking at him excitedly, and Eric smiled, grabbing the little one gently in his hands, "Oh, he's magnificent.". All the children gasped in surprise, switching immediately to human form, walking up to Eric and the puppy.

"He's a White Spitz, 8 weeks old. He's supposed to be the runt, but he somehow got through remarkably.", Flanders proudly replied as he smiled at the puppy licking and kissing all the hands petting him. Eric laughed softly, "Oh, son, thank you so much. He's perfect.".

"What are you gonna call him, Grandpa?", asked Cora curiously. Eric hummed lightly, "Well, he's clearly a survivor, and he's so friendly. Hmm, yes, that's perfect. His name shall be Clovis which means fighter.".

"Clovis, yeah!". "That's perfect!". "He's so cute!". "He likes that name!". "He's white as snow!", clamored the kids. Ariel squeezed Eric's shoulder, "You look happy, love. Thinking that Max would have loved him, huh?".

Eric smiled sadly, "I miss him so, Ariel, but you're right. I believe I can live with another best friend. Clovis, welcome to the family.". Clovis yipped happily at that. Melody called out, "Speaking of family, Ali's coming down!". Kalista aka Ali, daughter of Urchin and Gabriella, old friends of Ariel is dressed in a lovely dark red gown, contrasting with her dark tan skin, her dark brown eyes, and long blonde hair. She's coming down with the other surprise in her arms.

Ariel gasped, "Is that a baby?". Ali smiled softly, "Aunt Ariel, say hello to your latest grandchild, Iridessa.". She's 8 months old, dark brown hair in curls, bright hazel eyes, and peach tan skin, wearing a adorable cream and yellow dress.

"Wait, did you adopt her?", asked Roland in surprise. Flanders chuckled with a sigh, "Nothing gets passed by you, son. Yes, we adopted her from the orphanage in Kolding. She is a miracle.".

"What happened, sweetheart?", asked Ariel in horrified concern. Ali cuddled Iridessa closer as she babbled happily, "Her parents succumbed to the measles. It was a minor outbreak, thank god, but Dessa here, she was crying and starving when villagers checked into the house. She was saved just in time too.".

Tara giggled, "Dessa, huh? We're gonna be her older siblings, ain't we?", with a wide smile. Flanders nodded with a chuckle, "Oh, yes. She's part of the family, dear daughter.". Smiles formed all around the family, and Dessa giggled brightly, seeming to love her new home as the waves crashed peacefully upon the stairs.


End file.
